La canción de los amantes
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: En una vieja mansión se escucha la hermosa melodía de un viejo piano seguido de las voces a dúo de unos jóvenes. Una canción que era capaz de hacer que el más fuerte derrame lágrimas por lo conmovedora que era, esta es... La canción de los amantes.


**LA CANCIÓN DE LOS AMANTES.**

**Inspiración: la canción "Cantarella" y también la canción "El fantasma de la ópera" ambas muy recomendadas.**

**Advertencia: muerte de un personaje.**

**Disclaimer: ni Digimon, ni Kouji me pertenecen, solo los use para fines de entretenimiento. **

**Sin más que decir aquí va:**

Era una tarde tranquila a pesar de que el cielo se encontraba completamente cubierto por las grises nubes de tormenta. En una antigua mansión de la ciudad de Londres, un grupo de estudiantes japoneses, que se habían ganado el viaje a Londres, se encontraban admirando la belleza decorativa del siglo XIV perteneciente a aquella antigua pero bella mansión.

Entraron a una habitación que se encontraba decorada con las paredes de un color azul, cuadros de hermosos paisajes pertenecientes a la mansión, retratos de los últimos inquilinos del lugar, una que otra estatua y hermosos libreros pero lo que sin duda lo más bello del lugar, era un hermoso piano color negro.

-chicos, este lugar tiene una interesante historia- dijo el guía ocasionando que todos lo miraran.

-pero que historia va tener esto, solo es un cuarto con un piano- exclamo un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color.

-cállate Takuya- dijo otro joven de cabello negro y ojos azules mientras le daba un zape al castaño.

-no tenías por qué pegarme Kouji- exclamo el castaño.

-bueno como iba diciendo, en este lugar pasaba días y noches platicando con el piano una joven tan hermosa como un ángel, su habilidad con el piano era extraordinaria igualaba al mismo Beethoven además era la hija de un aristócrata pero lamentablemente su vida en este mundo fue muy corta, el joven que sería su futuro esposo la mato con un veneno, cantarella, el crimen se descubrió y encarcelaron al chico pero lamentablemente no pudieron salvarla, ella paso sus últimos momentos aquí mientras tocaba el piano y murió cuando termino de tocar la melodía del lago de los cines, se dice que su espíritu no se ha ido y que sigue recitando aquellas bellas melodías que en su momento inundaron esta mansión con esplendor- finalizo el guía dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Después de unos momentos todos salieron de la habitación excepto un chico, que se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos hasta que se acercó al piano y empezó a tocar. La música del piano sonaba tan dulce y trágica que era capaz de hacer que el más fuerte derrame lágrimas por lo conmovedora que era el exquisito sonido que desprendía de este. Veloz y gentilmente sus manos delicadas y suaves se movían sobre el majestuoso piano. Acariciando sus teclas como si se tratasen del pétalo de una rosa. La antigua mansión se inundaba con la gloriosa y dulce melodía.

Luego de terminar de tocar decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al grupo por lo que se paró y se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta algo hizo que parara. Era la melodía del piano, exactamente la misma que la que él había tocado pero mucho más dulce y bella. Güiro su cabeza solo para encontrarse que nadie estaba tocando el piano. De repente de las sombras salió una chica. Sus cabellos eran de color castaño oscuro y estaban algo ondulados, sus ojos eran de color café como el chocolate y su piel era un poco pálida. Vestía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro y negro, con decorados finos de oro. Sin duda era una joven muy bella, tan bella como un ángel.

El muchacho se quedó estático en su lugar mientras la chica se acercaba a él y tarareaba la melodía del piano, su voz eran tan dulce y delicada como una de las musas griegas. Cuando estuvo enfrente del chico, la chica ofreció su mano al chico y con su suave voz dijo.

-¿tocarías conmigo?-

El chico no supo si fue por miedo o por asombro, pero aceptó la invitación de la castaña. Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a tocar juntos aquella hermosa melodía. El chico debes en cuando miraba a la castaña para contemplar sus delicadas facciones. Algo extraño se empezó a sentir dentro del pecho del chico. Una vez que hubieron terminado de tocar, la chica se paró y el chico la miro con duda.

-¿adónde vas?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-mi tiempo aquí es corto y debo irme- respondió la castaña mientras se dirigía a una puerta que llevaba a una torre.

Al chico lo lleno una depresión total, no quería despedirse de aquella bella joven por lo que llevado por sus instintos dijo.

-quiero ir contigo-

Aquellas palabras llenaron de una felicidad inmensa a la joven, pues durante mucho tiempo estuvo sola y a decir verdad, cuando escucho a ese joven tocar, una pequeña esperanza le llego al corazón.

-¿estarías dispuesto a dejar todo atrás por mí?- pregunto esperanzada y feliz.

-solo contigo quiero estar- respondió el joven decidido.

La dulce melodía del lago de los cines proveniente del piano inundo la habitación mientras la chica se acercaba lentamente al chico. Una vez que estuvo enfrente de él, hundió sus labios en un beso a lo que el chico correspondió sin dudar. Fue un beso tan maravilloso y único casi mágico.

Poco a poco, el chico sintió como sus parpados se volvían más pesados. Cayó dormido en los brazos de la joven. Ella lo acurrucó en el piano delicadamente en la misma posición en la que ella había terminado. El pelinegro empezó a palidecer lentamente y al cabo de unos momentos su corazón dejo de latir y se unió al mundo de que yace entre los vivos y los muertos. Solo para unirse a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate.

Después de un rato, encontraron el cuerpo del joven, sin vida sobre en piano. Lo llevaron a la morgue. Todos lloraban su pérdida en especial sus amigos y su hermano. Pero en la mansión , se escuchaba el eco de la dulce canción de los amantes. Sus dulces voces se unían en un dueto y el piano por momentos tocaba por sí solo, la melodía de su amor. Unidos por siempre por esa canción.


End file.
